


Risa

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [20]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, laugh thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Yoochun reflexiona sobre la risa de Changmin.
Relationships: Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Kudos: 1





	Risa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> Y seguimos para bingo... Espero que te guste.

Ríe cuando está cansado, después de un día largo y agotador, cuando se tumba en la cama y piensa en todas las cosas que no ha podido hacer pero que hará, tarde o temprano, porque son importantes. No es explosivo o estridente, y no tiene mucho sentido más allá de liberar tensión, pero Yoochun disfruta de cómo las líneas de sus ojos se marcan en esos breves instantes en que Changmin se siente libre.

Ríe cuando gana, jugando o en cualquier otro ámbito, cuando puede demostrar al mundo que es el mejor. Ahí es ruidoso y un tanto arrogante, y siempre lo acompaña de bromas jocosas que a la mayoría del mundo le resultan ofensivas, pero que Yoochun disfruta y combate en un juego dialéctico que los dos dominan.

Ríe cuando lee una escena emocionante, en uno de sus miles de libros o en el guión preliminar de una serie, cuando hay cosas que vuelan por los aires o giros de guión inesperados. No en las divertidas, en esas apenas esboza una sonrisa o un bufido, es la emoción lo que arranca de él ese sonido entre dientes que basta para que Yoochun acepte un guión sin necesidad de leerlo, sabiendo que será bueno.

Ríe cuando está saciado, libre y sin culpa, cuando ha comido algo delicioso y poco sano que sabe que tendrá que bajar después en el gimnasio. Porque Changmin puede ser la persona más saludable del planeta, pero hay ocasiones en que se deja persuadir, especialmente por Junsu. Porque cuando aparece con su enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, algo con mucho chocolate entre las manos, Changmin no sabe decirle que no.

Ríe cuando bebe cerveza, siempre tras el segundo sorbo, sin importar la conversación que tenga lugar a su alrededor o si está todo en silencio. Con el primero cierra los ojos y disfruta, pero el segundo le roba una risa de dientes apretados, breve y casi susurrada, en la que cualquiera puede leer que es feliz, que en ese momento no desearía estar haciendo nada más. Yoochun la adora y la odia a partes iguales, porque provoca que él sí quiera hacer otra cosa con Changmin, y la mayoría de las veces no puede.

Ríe cuando Minho o Kyuhyun le envían una foto, da igual el momento, el lugar, o lo que se vea en la imagen. Porque ríe aún antes de abrirla, en el lapso entre que ve el nombre y desbloquea el teléfono, sabiendo que va a ser algo que después podrá utilizar para burlarse de ellos. Tiene un punto de crueldad que lo hace más atractivo, si es posible, y que siempre deja a Yoochun con ganas de arrancarle el teléfono y callarlo a besos. A veces lo hace, pero son las menos.

Ríe cuando siente curiosidad sobre algo, aunque sólo si hay confianza. No cuando está nervioso, o contento, o cuando le retan, que es el momento en que suele salir esa risilla floja en la mayoría de las personas. En Changmin es cuando quiere saber algo y va acompañada de una acción para lograrlo, sea en palabras o de cualquier otra manera. Yoochun lo provoca a veces, y lo consigue, pero el mejor en lograr ese tipo de risa suele ser Junsu, y la mayoría de las veces sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Pero la risa que prefiere Yoochun en el ranking imaginario de las risas de Changmin, es la de ese momento, mientras observa cómo Junsu acaricia la cara interna de los muslos de Changmin, justo en ese lugar junto a la ingle que siempre provoca un respingo en su _dongsaeng_ y su sonido favorito. En ocasiones es Junsu quien lo atormenta así, otras veces él, la mayoría entre los dos. Pero siempre es delicioso escucharlo, sobre todo porque saben que Changmin va a vengarse, de un modo u otro. Y que será perfecto.


End file.
